


Let There Be Drums

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All our shows are secret shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let There Be Drums

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: I'm still upset that there isn't a single fic where Stiles plays the drums! I just want one! Okay maybe I want a dozen, but really is it so hard?! I want him to have that moment in Scott Pilgram that you posted, where Derek's all, "You're in a band?" and Stiles can be like, "Yeah we're pretty terrible because Scott's got no cordination and is always busy staring at Allison instead of actually playing the guitar, the whole act is really all about drums, which is me!"

It’s not something they announce. Well, they did once. But when no one came to their gig - Stiles assumes that it’s best to tell Scott it was a secret show and that it’s good news when no one shows up - means they’re actually musicians. The kind people haven’t heard of. Scott’s pretty terrible on the guitar, Grant actually is the talent but usually spends half the time freaking out to be any good and Oz plays bass pretty decently which leaves Stiles on the drums. According to facebook, they have fans - fans not from Beacon Hills and a couple of hits on youtube. Grant says his sister’s friends think they’re cool. Stiles tries to remember if Grant’s sister is older or younger.

So Stiles has kinda stopped mentioning he’s in a band. Mainly because high school is a strange organism and everyone probably knows. Those posters Grant’s sister made were ten times epic. People should know. They just don’t care. So when Derek appears beside Stiles’ jeep slugging a duffel bag of suspicious contents after school, he isn’t prepared to the questioning brow of the alpha to the drum kit in Stiles’ trunk.

“You play.” Derek says it in a disbelieving declaration. The duffel forgotten on the asphalt.

“Uh, yeah?” Stiles scratches his head awkwardly. “I’m sorta in a band.”

“In a band.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nods but he doesn’t preen about it. “We’re pretty terrible.”

Derek snorts.

“It’s not band practice until Scott’s tripped over an amp.” Oz actually looked like he was going to cut Scott when that happened.

“We haven’t had practice in awhile,” continues Stiles, remembering the pack meeting that he clearly forgot when Grant texted him about meeting at Oz’s.

Derek doesn’t look mad, more contemplative. Like he’s seeing something new in Stiles and trying to make it fit with the rest of him.

“Go,” Derek says, lifting the duffel again.

“Really?” Stiles bubbles and his hands hit his jeep in a two beat drum roll. A relaxed grin takes over his face.

“You’ll have to do it without Scott,” Derek frowns. And Stiles nods, Scott is in werewolf remedial until the next full moon. He actually shredded his guitar’s strings. 

“No worries,” Stiles says. “Young Neil can fill in.”

Grant’s cousin is actually pretty decent. No one really wants to tell Scott that. Derek’s shoulders relax and he looks hesitant as Stiles fishes out his car keys.

“When’s the gig?”

Stiles freezes like a deer in headlights. “Uhhh, well. Next Friday has open mike at the Ground but it’s nothing so-“

“The pack will be there.” Stiles shoots him a bewildered look. Derek looks awkward before he turns away and makes Jackson take the duffel. Stiles guesses he should get to practice.


End file.
